Empowered: Payback!
by shanejayell
Summary: Ninjette is NOT happy about how heroine Oceletina has treated Empowered... and she thinks it's time for revenge.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Empowered, they all belong to Adam Warren. I'm borrowing them for my own amusement and not for profit, so please don't sue me. Also this story has adult content and lesbians, so if that offends you I'd suggest skipping it.

Empowered: Payback!

Making fetish videos about tied up super-heroines wasn't nice, but it was certainly profitable. The heroine Oceletina slept in a big bed in a nice uptown apartment, the deep sleep of the just. Or in this case, the justly paid for endorsements and other such activities. But something disturbed her rest, pulling her up from a deep sleep to reality.

"Mmph?" Oceletina made a soft sound of confusion and alarm, realizing that somehow someone had gotten into her room, bound up her legs, tied her arms behind her back and gagged her. As she struggled a bit she realized she was in her skimpy two piece costume, and that somehow this had all been done to her while she was fast asleep.

"So, you're finally awake," the soft voice drew Oceletina's eyes to the chair across the room, seeing a slim brown haired woman who was casually sitting in a chair. She got up smoothly and walked across the room, her hips encased in snug leather shorts and wearing a matching top, along with leather gloves and a mask.

"NghNjt," the gag made it impossible for Oceletina to say that she recognized Ninjette. Worse, she really didn't like the look in her eyes.

"I guess you were wondering how you got tied up," Ninjette looked down at her calmly as she said with a faint smile, "well, duh! Ninja." Her expression became more serious as she added, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you a bit."

"Ugh!" Oceletina tried chewing on the cloth gag, but it was wedged nicely in between her teeth, an expert's touch.

"You see," Ninjette casually ignored all her muffled pleading as she said, "Empowered is a very good friend of mine." She looked down at Oceletina consideringly as she ran a hand up along her cheek, "In fact, she's my best friend. And I am not happy with how you treated her."

"Ooph!" Oceletina grunted in pain as Ninjette suddenly pinched her cheek, hard, making the skin go red then white before letting go.

"You tied her up and humiliated her," Ninjette bent forward to purr in the other woman's ear, "for your own profit. And I don't like it."

"Mhht! Nnnt!" Oceletina tried to protest, but couldn't get anything understandable past the gag. And from the look of cold fury in Ninjette's eyes she didn't think she'd listen, anyway.

"So I think a bit of... payback is in order," Ninjette continued calmly, shifting on the bed to pull the bound Oceletina up across her lap, "and I know just what you need."

"Whn?" Oceletina tried to ask what.

Ninjette grinned, "A good spanking."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oceletina squirmed as Ninjette brought her palm down on that sexy ass, Ninjette once again feeling mildly annoyed at the sweet bodies that some capes had. Was it too damn much to hope that at least one of them wouldn't have a nice rack? The annoyance made her spank the woman harder, alternating cheeks as Oceletina grunted and squirmed in her lap.

Ninjette was a bit disturbed to realize that this was all... a bit sexy. After being attacked and bound by ninjas a few months back she was way, WAY off on bondage. The whole idea of being tied up give her the willies, now. Not that she had been into that before, anyway. But somehow, binding up and spanking this bitch felt... damn good.

Oceletina squirmed around in her lap, and Ninjette had to bite back a moan as she rubbed against the hardness in her shorts. Her cunny was wet and her clit rock hard, the vibrations from spanking the girl along with her writhing around in her lap stimulating Ninjette a lot.

A miss-aimed smack made Ninjette's hand slide down Oceletina's plump ass, and her fingers slid across the woman's sexual mound. The wetness she felt there surprised Ninjette as did the muffled moan from Oceletina, the smaller woman bucking her hips to try to get more contact.

"What the hell?" Ninjette yelped, looking down at Oceletina in surprise as she thought, 'she's turned on by this?'

"Hmm!" Oceletina made a frustrated sound through the gag, bumping her hips up as if she wanted the spanking to continue.

Ninjette was surprised how much she wanted to keep on spanking the woman, how exciting her squirming and moans were. But she wasn't here to turn Oceletina on, she was here to punish her. Gracefully she untied the gag and pulled it out, tossing the damp cloth aside casually.

"Please," Oceletina panted softly, looking up at Ninjette awkwardly.

"I came here to punish you, not get you off," Ninjette told her harshly, yet also slapping that nice ass once again. Ninjette smirked as Oceletina gasped, pressing up her ass, "Hell, if I really wanted to punish you I could just leave you like this, tied up and unsatisfied."

"No!" Oceletina yelped in dismay, looking up at Ninjette with pleading eyes. She seemed to be searching for the right thing to say, then she slumped a bit. "I didn't know Empowered wasn't into this sort of thing," she said quietly, "I swear. I never would have tied her up otherwise."

Ninjette hesitated, studying the other woman thoughtfully. She had a pretty good detector for bullshit, but it wasn't going off now. As far as she could tell Oceletina really meant it, she really hadn't meant to hurt Empowered. Ninjette sighed, feeling the justified anger that had carried her seeping away, leaving behind other... feelings.

Oceletina looked up at her with doe like eyes, her hair plastered down with sweat. "Please," she sighed, wiggling a bit in Ninjette's lap, "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Ninjette asked archly, still vaguely surprised at how hot this whole scene had become. 'I never knew I had it in me,' she thought, running hand over Oceletina's ass.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hmm," Oceletina moaned, the pain and her excitement blending together in her mind. She wouldn't admit it to a nice girl like Empowered but part of her wanted to be 'punished' for being bad, and it seemed Ninjette was just what the doctor ordered.

"So how did you get into this?" Ninjette asked, stroking her butt teasingly.

Oceletina new she had to keep Ninjette happy, so she answered honestly. "Did Empowered ever tell you about when I tried to kidnap her?" she asked, sighing a bit in embarrassment.

"You and a thug tried to grab her for ransom when Sistah Spooky stopped you," Ninjette noted disapprovingly, slapping her ass and making Oceletina yelp.

"Anyway," Oceletina felt embarrassed as she said, "once I got over the squalling terror, I realized I was really turned on." She shuddered slightly as she remembered Spooky's dark power as the woman levitated her and her boytoy at the time nearly crackling with supernatural power. She had been terrified, yet also deeply turned on.

"Turn over," Ninjette ordered softly.

Oceletina did, blushing at how sticky and wet her costume trunks were. Ninjette looked down at her with a expression that was stern yet kind of hungry, then she suddenly slapped her on the belly. "Ah!' she yelped, then moaned as Ninjette slid a hand between her legs.

"You're such a slut," Ninjette purred as she caressed the wetness, rubbing along the cloth covered mound as Oceletina mewled in pleasure.

"Yes," she humped her thighs up as Oceletina felt a trill of naughty pleasure, both for the touching and being slapped. She moaned as Ninjette slid a damp hand up to her full breasts, teasing and pinching the nipples.

"Why do so many heroes have big breasts?" Ninjette bitched as she pinched a nipple, "It's not fair damn it."

"Hmm," Oceletina purred as the mixed sensations washed over her, then gasped as Ninjette began to rub between her legs more seriously. Both of them were breathing harder as she twisted excitedly in Ninjette's lap, her blood pumping in her veins.

Ninjette pushed the cloth of Oceletina's shorts into her pussy, thrusting her fingers in as she bucked and moaned. Both were caught up in the heat of the moment, Ninjette watching avidly as her touches and caresses made the other woman cry and beg. Finally Oceletina stiffened, back arching as she cried out loudly.

Oceletina cried out as the orgasm took her, bucking her still bound body up as the feelings took her. Even as she shuddered part of her knew she was coming harder because she was bound, because this tough, sexy woman was punishing her.

'How fucked up is that?' Oceletina thought to herself wryly as shudders shook her body, faintly surprised to feel Ninjette holding her gently.

"Are you all right?" Ninjette asked as Oceletina felt the last quivers fading away.

"Oh yeah," Oceletina sighed, leaning against Ninjette. She looked up at the brown haired woman as she said, "Thank you."

The tough, capable ninja actually blushed, and Oceletina had to fight back a tired giggle. "Yeah, well," Ninjette wiggled Oceletina off her lap and onto the bed as she gruffly told her, "Let's get you untied."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Oceletina looked up at her and asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?" Ninjette snapped back, even though she knew exactly what Oceletina meant. She was remarkably wet under her leather shorts, which thankfully didn't show it that much.

Still bound Oceletina managed to look sexy and alluring, even laying on her back on a bed. "You made me feel wonderful," she said, "at least let me pay you back."

Ninjette met her eyes as she said flatly, "I don't trust you, who's to say you won't try to turn the tables on me?"

Oceletina smiled, her eyes warm as she suggested, "Then leave me tied up." She winked, "That'll just make it hotter."

"You are a very very kinky woman," Ninjette muttered, a blush stealing over her cheeks as she imagined holding the bound woman's face to her sex.

Oceletina ignored that as she purred, "Well?"

"I'm going to regret this in the morning," Ninjette muttered but willingly slid her leather shorts off and climbed onto the bed...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Empowered looked up from the book she was reading as Ninjette came through the front door, dawn's light tinging the sky outside the window a pale pink. "You were out late, she noted, putting the book aside as she looked at her with concern.

"I had some stuff I had to handle," Ninjette answered, glad she had grabbed the shower before leaving Oceletina's home. If she hadn't used it, she was sure Emp would have at least guessed what she was doing."

"It wasn't ninja stuff again, was it?" Emp frowned slightly.

"No, just," Ninjette decided to be honest, "catching up with a friend."

End.

**Omake!**

"Oh my god," Ninjette sputtered as she and her girlfriend read a fanfiction posted on the Super-Homies fan website.

"Kinky," Emp noted mildly, the blond's lips twitching in amusement. Both of them had been curious about reading a story staring Ninjette and Oceletina titled 'Payback,' but this wasn't what they had been expecting.

"I'd never do that!" Ninjette yelped, glaring at the screen. "Who wrote this piece of crap, I'll..." she trailed off, annoyed.

"Aw, it's not that bad," Emp patted her on the shoulder, "at least you're not getting spanked by Sistah Spooky like in the story about me."

"Still!" Ninjette sounded pained, "I would never sleep with that skank!"

Emp laughed, but she looked thoughtful. "It's not that far fetched," she told Ninjette, "Oceletina is bisexual." She grimaced, "Trust me, I know."

"Still, it's not my thing," Ninjette said firmly, getting up and leaving the computer room, presumably to go play a video game and take her mind off kinky lesbian sex.

Empowered waited a moment, then she clicked back on the screen. She wanted to check if it was continued and see how the sex scene ended up...

End

Notes: Yes, I'm being 'meta.' Heh! You can assume it's a in-universe fanfic the Empowered and Ninjette are reading, or you can just take it as a regular fanfic. In the Empowered 'universe' there are actually fanfic on the Super-Homies, in fact Major Havoc and Empowered both read & write them

It's canon in the Empowered books that Oceletina is bisexual, from when she tried to kidnap Emp for money and got frisky with her bound, hairless captive. If Spooky hadn't rescued Emp, there's no telling for far 'Tina might have gone.

We don't know yet if Ninjette swings that way, though she DOES care for Empowered deeply. She also once used her ninja disguise talents to replace a groom on his wedding night, but that may not count.

If you liked this story, please review!


End file.
